Uma Tentação Vampírica
by Satine M
Summary: Completa
1. Capítulo I

N/T: A nota de Autora não está completamente certa. Muito obrigada à MochaButterfly que me deixou traduzir a fic, à Carlinha, por ter betado, e à Akemi, Sandra, Diana e San por toda a força! Espero que gostem!

N/A: Esta é uma fic em que a Ginny vai ser má, por isso se vocês não gostam da Ginny maléfica não a leiam. Também vai ser H/G, porque tenho andado a fazer muitas D/G e decidi fazer uma pequena pausa. Bem, é tudo que vocês precisam saber, por isso divirtam-se!

**Uma Tentação Vampírica**

**By****: MochaButterfly**

**Tradução por Satine**

Ginny não esperava que estivesse assim tão frio cá fora. Ela devia saber, é claro, porque estavam no meio de Janeiro e o lago estava praticamente congelado durante o último mês. Mas com a face molhada das lágrimas, sem manto, e o Sol a desaparecer rapidamente fazia parecer que estava mais frio do que as temperaturas anteriores.

Forçando-se a ignorar o frio, ela andou apressadamente pelos campos de Hogwarts. Ela não sabia qual era a razão exata de ela estar a chorar, mas sabia que tinha sido causada por Harry. _Por que_ ela tinha de ser uma gaga idiota ao pé de Harry? Por quê ela não podia agir como uma pessoa normal, uma garota normal, serena e calma e senhora de si?

Tinha sido ao jantar. Ginny, com sempre, tinha estado sentada fora do pequeno círculo que o seu irmão Ron, Hermione e Harry normalmente formavam, e estavam a ignorá-la. Ela fingia que isso não lhe importava, e punha a comida no prato. Apesar de tudo, ela tinha dezasseis anos – porque haviam eles de saber que ela ainda agia como uma criança de onze anos, esperando como uma idiota que Harry acordasse e reparasse nela?

Ela estava a entrar num estado de depressão, sentada ali e a ouvir indiferentemente à discussão deles. Na sua cabeça ela continuava a pensar que ela era apenas uma sonhadora sem esperança, que Harry nunca, mas nunca ia a querer, que ele podia ter qualquer garota que ele quisesse e certamente iria escolher uma que não gaguejasse nem ficasse extremamente corada na sua presença. Uma garota que não era a irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo. Uma garota que era linda e que daria uma boa namorada, um acessório de braço atrativo.

_"O Harry não liga pra essas coisas, _ela tentou dizer a si mesma._ O Harry não quer apenas uma garota bonita – ele provavelmente quer alguém com quem possa falar, alguém cuja beleza ultrapasse o corpo."___

Mas se ela quisesse ser realista, qualquer garota queria uma namorada lindíssima. Ginny tinha a certeza de que se Harry fosse a pessoa mais feia no planeta ela ainda gostaria dele, mas isso era diferente com os garotos. Não era?

Como se para confirmar os seus medos, Harry disse de repente: "Recebi uma carta da Cho hoje."

Ginny paralisou ao ouvir o nome. Cho Chang, que tinha se formado no ano anterior, tinha namorado com o Harry durante o sétimo ano dela. Essa tinha sido a pior época da vida de Ginny, mas o dia mais feliz tinha sido quando descobriu que Cho tinha acabado com ele porque era difícil lidar com uma relação a longa distância.

"E?" Ron perguntou.

Se Ginny não estivesse enganada Harry tinha corado um pouco, e respondeu um bocadinho envergonhado, "Ela quer ver-me um dia destes. Eu acho – bem, ela disse que quer voltar a namorar comigo."

Ginny engasgou-se com a água que estava a beber, cuspindo-a de volta para o copo. Hermione foi a única que reparou e lançou-lhe um olhar estranho, voltando depois a sua atenção para Harry.

"Isso é ótimo, Harry" ela disse, sorrindo, "Tu e a Cho sempre se deram muito bem. Vocês eram muito bons amigos."

Ginny pousou o copo ruidosamente, mas isso só lhe deu uns olhares de um par de primeiranistas sentados ao lado dela.

Ron olhou na sua direção, rindo ironicamente. "Azar da Ginny, apesar de tudo. Ela estava esperando de te apanhar para si mesma, não estavas, Gin?"

Harry virou-se para olhar para ela. Ela sentiu todo o sangue a ir para a sua cara e tinha certeza de que todos podiam sentir o calor no Salão Principal. Ela tinha de sair de lá rapidamente, antes de fazer figura de idiota ou estrangular o seu irmão.

"Com licença." ela guinchou, e levantou-se devagar.

Quando ela deu a volta à mesa, perfeitamente consciente de que os três estavam a olhar para ela, o Ron a tentar não rir, ela correu para fora do salão. Quando ela chegou lá fora estava a chorar lágrimas de frustração.

_Ele nunca vai reparar em mim_, ela pensou, soluçando._ Eu vou sempre ser "a irmã mais nova do Ron que gosta de mim" para ele. Nunca "Ginny, a minha namorada." Por que é que eu continuo a sonhar? Se ele gostasse de mim já mo tinha dito."_

Ginny não tinha certeza para onde estava a ir mas quando ela chegou ao limite da Floresta Proibida ela achou que entrar lá parecia uma boa idéia. Ela podia meter-se em muitos problemas ela sabia, e podia até magoar-se. Mas naquele momento ela já estava magoada, em algum lugar dentro do seu peito, e estava com vontade ser rebelde. Por uma vez, ela ia jogar todas as consequências pela janela.

Ela entrou na floresta.

_Deixa-os preocuparem-se por causa de mim_, ela pensou, ficando mais corajosa a cada passo. _Só vou voltar até ao meio da noite, não importa o que os professores me farão. Vou fazer com que o Ron fique muito preocupado e se sinta mal.___

Ela avançou, o seu nariz a tremer. Se calhar ela devia ir buscar o seu capa… não, porque o Ron podia impedi-la de sair outra vez. E ele merecia qualquer culpa que sentiria quando ela só voltasse horas depois – _ele merecia_.

De repente, ela ouviu o barulho de pegadas que não eram as dela. Ela sabia-o porque vinham de algum lugar à sua frente. Ela parou, o seu coração a bater forte no seu peito. As pegadas continuavam, fazendo nenhuma tentativa de se tornar despercebido. Não era alguém vindo do castelo para a ir buscar – o castelo estava _atrás dela, não à frente._

Na sua mente passavam imagens de monstros horríveis, a saltar para cima dela e a morder-lhe a garganta. Ela nunca tinha tido tanto medo na sua vida – _no que estava eu a pensar, vindo aqui sozinha? Vou morrer!___

Mas então uma figura alta e esbelta apareceu por entre as árvores. Levou um momento para Ginny perceber que era uma pessoa – um homem por volta dos vinte anos. Ela nunca tinha visto ninguém tão bonito, tão atraente antes. Ela avançou em vez de recuar sem se aperceber disso.

"Olá," ele cumprimentou com uma voz sumtuosa e profunda, uma mão fazendo um floreio. "O que está uma beleza como tu a fazer nesta floresta sozinha?"

Ginny estava demasiado ocupada a olhar para ele para responder. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos sedosos que caíam descuidadamente para a sua testa. A sua pele era mais pálida que a de Ginny, mas os seus lábios eram tão vermelhos que quase parecia que ele estava a usar batom. Ele tinha os olhos mais escuros que ela já tinha visto – íris pretas, que eram ainda mais frias do que as do Professor Snape. Eles fixavam-se nela com um olhar de predador, e ele passou a língua pelos lábios. Ele também não usava capa – apenas uma longa camisa preta com mangas, e calças pretas, as mãos nos bolsos. Ele lançou-lhe um sorriso largo preguiçoso que não chegou aos olhos e andou até perto dela.

"Estiveste a chorar," ele disse suavemente, o sorriso a desaparecer. Alguma corda invisível arrastava-a em direcção a ele até que estava a centímetros do seu corpo, incapaz de desviar os seus olhos dos pretos e frios dele. "Quem te magoou, beleza?"

Algo a fez responder a verdade completa. "Harry," ela respondeu. "Harry Potter… ele não me quer…"

"Não te quer?" o homem sussurrou, os seus olhos pretos a tremendo com a surpresa. "Mas minha querida, tu és tão… maravilhosa…"

As pontas dos seus dedos acariciaram a sua bochecha, descendo até ao pescoço, eles eram ainda mais gelados do que o ar da noite.

"Quem és?" Ginny perguntou com receio, a sua voz mais baixa que um sussurro.

"Um amigo." Ele sorriu de novo, descuidadamente. "Apenas um amigo. Queres esse tal de Potter?"

"Sim," ela respondeu sem hesitação. "Eu quero-o mais do que tudo."

Ele sorriu-lhe, depois inclinou-se para que os seus lábios estivessem perto da orelha dela. "Eu posso dar-te o poder para o teres. Para teres quem tu quiseres, e fazeres com que eles te queiram também."

Ele afastou-se para trás para ver o seu olhar pasmado. Ela olhou para ele, impressionada. "Podes?" ela disse.

Abanando a cabeça, ele lambeu os lábios mais uma vez. A sua mão levantou-se para alisar o seu cabelo vermelho grosso e sedoso enquanto os seus olhos percorriam a sua face e parando no seu pescoço. "Tu quere-lo?" 

Se ela queria o quê? Mas ele podia ter-lhe perguntado se ela queria casar com ele e ela teria dito que sim. O homem parecia tão perfeito, e ela estava a começar a perguntar-se se ela não queria _ele_ em vez do Harry.

"Eu quero-o," Ginny disse-lhe.

Os seus olhos pretos brilharam de alegria. "Então tu o terás."

Ele inclinou-se e pressionou os seus lábios contra os dela. Ela estremeceu – não podia evitá-lo. Ele era tão frio – e ainda assim estava a aquecê-la por dentro. Quem _era este homem? Por que ela não conseguia parar de o beijar? Tudo o que ela queria fazer era arrancar-lhe as roupas e tê-lo bem ali no chão da floresta, mas ele afastou-se antes de ela pudesse agarrar a sua camisa._

Ele colocou ambas as mãos nos dois lados da cabeça dela cabeça e levou a sua boca à sua testa, depois a cada uma das suas pálpebras, passando os seus lábios pelos dela e depois até ao seu queixo. Depois ele colocou a cabeça dela para ao lado de maneira a que o seu pescoço estivesse exposto, e ainda assim Ginny não queria que ele parasse.

Os seus olhos estavam fechados por isso ela não viu os seus dentes afiados, não viu ele a aproximá-los do seu pescoço. Mas ela sentiu enquanto eles furavam a tenra carne da sua garganta, e isso doeu. Ela soltou um gemido – ele estava a mordê-la?

Mas a dor desapareceu, e foi substituída por pura felicidade. Era como estar sonolenta – ela sentia-se fraca, mas todos os seus problemas tinham desaparecido. Nada importava. Tudo estava tal como devia ser.

Ela suspirou de contentamento, deixando a sua cabeça cair para trás. E tudo ficou escuro, e ficou difícil de se concentrar em alguma coisa. Finalmente, ela caiu num estado de escuridão, e isso consumiu-a. Depois ela não se lembrava de nada.

Quando ela acordou, ela estava deitada no limite da floresta proibida. Era uma manhã fresca, e o Sol estava a começar a aparecer. Devagar, Ginny levantou-se.

Ela lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Passando a mão no seu pescoço, ela descobriu que estava perfeitamente suave – livre de qualquer marca de dentes. Ainda assim ela sabia que tinha acontecido – ela sabia que estava morta. O frio não a incomodava. Na verdade, era normal e quase a confortava. A sua pele era tão pálida que até as suas sardas eram quase invisíveis, e nenhum sangue corria no seu corpo. O seu coração não se mexia; estava dormente dentro do seu peito, sem qualquer uso.

Ela era uma vampira.

O fato não trouxe nada exceto a sensação de poder e invencibilidade. A sua atitude em relação a tudo havia mudado desde a última noite. Em vez de se sentir muito alta, muito sardenta, muito feia, ela sentia exatamente o oposto. Ela sentia-se linda, capaz de fazer qualquer homem desmaiar por ela. Nenhum garoto podia resistir ao seu charme – nenhum homem pode resistir a uma tentação vampírica.

Os seus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso. _Tempo de tentar alguns pobres tolos,_ ela pensou, e começou a dirigir-se ao castelo.

Harry seria o seu tolo. O idiota! Pensar que ele ia escolher uma adolescente estúpida em vez _dela? Em vez __dela, que, de repente, tinha mudado de uma garota insegura para uma mulher curvilínea da noite para o dia? Que sabia os truques da sedução, que não tinha dúvidas até ao último pedaço, que podia controlar o desejo de qualquer homem?_

_Ele é meu_, ela pensou, lambendo os lábios de antecipação. _Vou fazer com que ele me queira – e depois vou matá-lo.___

Havia algo mais sem ser a sensação de poder bem dentro dela. E isso era sede. A sede de sangue quente e espesso – sede que apenas seria satisfeita depois de o ter bebido de um humano. Ela quase gargalhou de alegria com o pensamento de que ela iria conseguir o que ela queria na noite passada e o que ela queria agora – o Harry a olhar com sensualidade para ela, e depois o seu sangue.

Olhando para si mesma, ela percebeu que a sua roupa era muito conservadora. Ela precisava de algo mais – revelador. Tirando os seus mantos, ela usou a sua varinha para dar às suas roupas um ar muito mais sexy. Depois ela voltou a pôr os mantos, não querendo que ninguém, à exceção de Harry, visse o que ela estava a usar.

Ginny entrou vagarosamente no castelo. Era hora do pequeno-almoço – Todos estavam no Grande Salão. Ela entrou, e sentiu que todos os olhos masculinos estavam a olhar para ela, incluindo os professores. Ela deu o seu sorriso mais sexy e balançou as ancas enquanto andava em direcção da mesa dos Gryffindor.

Ela deu um tapinha do ombro de Harry. "Podemos falar?" ela perguntou agradavelmente. 

"Ginny? Aonde foste esta noite? Eu não te vi e assume que já estavas na cama," Ron disse, obviamente o único imune ao seu charme. O que estava ótimo para ela – ela não queria seduzir o seu _irmão_.

Ela sorriu-lhe ternamente. "Estou ótima. Agora, Harry, se não te importas?"

Ele olhou para ela e abanou a cabeça sem palavras. Enquanto ele se levantava e ela se virava para sair, ela permitiu-se dar um pequeno sorriso de vitória. Oh sim, o olhar de desejo estava nos olhos dele. Harry estava a começar a perceber de que ela não era quem ele pensava que era.

Algo estava diferente em Ginny. Harry podia dizê-lo. Não era só a maneira como ela andava, apesar de até fazer com que o Professor Dumbledore olhasse na sua direção. E também não era a voz baixa e rouca com que ela falava. Era como ela estava.

Se ela sempre estivesse assim tão bem, então Harry não teria escrito de volta a Cho a concordar em vê-la de novo. Ele teria-lhe dito para desaparecer, que ele já tinha uma namorada. Então ele sabia que algo estava diferente na sua cara e no seu corpo. Ela parecia ter se tornado numa mulher da noite para o dia.

O seu coração batia fortemente, ele seguia-a pelo hall. "Para onde estamos a ir?" ele perguntou. Ordenou a si mesmo de manter a voz calma.

"A um lugar privado," ela disse, olhando para ele com os seus lábios curvados num sorriso que fez com o seu sangue corresse mais depressa.

O que é que ela lhe estava a fazer? Quando é que ela se tinha tornado tão irresistível?

Ginny conduziu-o para uma sala abandonada. Ela fechou a porta firmemente atrás dele, trancou-a, e virou-se imediatamente para Harry.

"Gostava de falar contigo," ela sussurrou, usando aquele tom de voz que o deixava louco.

_Para quê falar?._ Ele pensou, mas abanou a cabeça, de todas as maneiras. Ela avançou até ele e atravessou o quarto para se sentar na mesa do professor. As suas pernas cruzadas, uma parte do seu manto caiu e revelou uma perna longa e suave. Ele começou a sentir um pequeno calor e tentou controlar-se.

Ela inclinou-se para trás apoiada nas mãos e balançou a perna descoberta. "Ainda estás com a Cho?" Ela fez beicinho.

"Não" ele respondeu antes de sequer pensar na pergunta. Apenas a sua cara, que parecia que iria choraria se ele dissesse sim ao que quer que ela tinha perguntado, tinha feito com que ele dissesse o que Ginny queria ouvir. 

"Isso é bom," ela disse suavemente.

"Po-por quê?" ele disse precipitadamente. 

Ela sorriu sedutoramente e inclinou-se para a frente. Ela abriu muito as pernas e sussurrou, "Vem aqui."

Ele não podia ter ficado onde estava nem que ele quisesse. Ela despachou-se para ficar à sua frente.

A cara de Ginny estava radiante. Harry reparou que ela estava mais pálida do que o costume, as suas sardas pareciam que tinham desaparecido, e os seus grandes olhos castanhos pareciam frios e menos inocentes do que costumavam ser, mas nada disso importava. Com a cascada de cabelo vermelho, ondulado, espesso e sedoso a cair para a sua linda cara, ele apenas podia pensar numa coisa. E isso era pressionar os seus lábios contra os dela e beijá-la tanto que lhe tiraria a respiração.

Ela chegou e agarrou a cintura das suas calças, puxando para mais perto até que ele estava contra a mesa. _Oh, Deus, o que é que ela me está a fazer? _ele pensou, a sua cabeça a andar à roda. Foi precisa toda a sua força para ficar com os braços caídos e não a agarrar.

As mãos dela envolveram a parte de trás da sua cabeça, e ela levou a orelha dele até à sua boca. "É bom porque agora és todo meu," ela sussurrou. Bruscamente, sem aviso, ela virou a cara dele para o lado de uma forma quase cruel e beijou-o. 

Foi um bocado chocante. Ele tinha pensado que seria ele a beijá-la. E ele tinha pensado que os lábios dela seriam quentes e suaves. Mas era exatamente o contrário – eles eram frios e firmes.

Mas só estar perto dela fazia-o ignorar esse pequeno fato. Ele beijou-a de volta tão ferozmente como ela, as mãos a agarrar a parte superior dos seus braços. Ele sentiu algo a deslizar à volta da sua cintura e percebeu que ela tinha envolvido as pernas dela à sua volta. 

Muitas coisas passavam pela cabeça de Harry naquela altura. Ele queria-a como ele nunca tinha querido ninguém na sua vida. Como é que ele a podia ter ignorado? Ele podia ter experimentado isto muitas mais vezes se ele ao menos a tivesse tomado conhecimento.

Ele tinha-se inclinado tanto no beijo que começou a empurrar as costas dela para cima da mesa. As suas mãos estavam em todo o lado – viajando na sua macia, mas fria, pele e debaixo dos seus mantos. Ela ainda estava a segurar a sua cabeça, passando os dedos pelo seu cabelo e beijando-o com tanta força que os seus lábios doíam.

Harry afastou-se, a dor da sua boca finalmente atingindo-o. Ele pensou que ele ia simplesmente virar-se e sair dali, mas quando ele se endireitou e viu-a deitada debaixo dele, as suas pernas ainda envolvidas à volta dele, todas as intenções de sair voaram do seu cérebro. Os olhos dela brilhavam maliciosamente, convidando-o a beijá-la de novo. O convite era muito difícil de resistir, ainda assim ele conseguiu.

Porque primeiro ele tinha de lhe tirar os mantos.

Ele pôs-se ao trabalho, em parte pensando que ela o ia parar. Mas quando ele teve problemas com um fecho, ela empurrou a mão dela e abriu-o, como se estivesse impaciente. Quando ele finalmente os conseguiu abrir, olhou de boca aberta pra baixo com medo das suas roupas. Que tipo de pessoa usava camisas justas e calções pequenos no meio do Inverno?

Ainda assim elas serviam-lhe perfeitamente, mostrando todas as curvas e apenas fazendo com que ele a quisesse mais se isso fosse possível. Harry começou a baixar-se para a beijar outra vez, na verdade querendo que ela o beijasse tanto que doesse, mas ela sentou-se rapidamente antes que ele pudesse. 

Os braços dela envolveram firmemente o seu pescoço, ele levou a sua boca ao ouvido dele mais uma vez. "Harry," disse ela, nada mais que um suspiro. "Tu queres-me?"

"Sim," disse.

"Ótimo."

Ela pôs a sua cabeça para trás sorriu ironicamente. Algum do desejo de Harry desapareceu quando ele viu que dois dos seus dentes eram pontiagudos. _O que…?___

Ela baixou a cabeça até à garganta dele. Ele sentiu um choque de dor, e gritou.

Ginny estava a sorrir, as suas presas enterradas no pescoço dele, enquanto bebia o seu sangue. Ela nunca tinha provado nada tão saboroso, nada tão satisfatório.

_Pena que eu vou ter de te matar, _ela pensou, sentindoHarry enfraquecendo nos seus braços. _Nós podíamos ter sido tão bonitos juntos…___

N/A: Sim, eu matei o Harry. Peço desculpas. Mas todas as chamas serão usadas para começar uma fogueira no meu quintal e assar marshmallows. Pelo lado positivo, com o Harry morto, isso significa que Ginny está livre para fazer do Draco o seu amante vampiro! Woo-hoo!


	2. Capítulo II

**N/A:** Originalmente eu não ia fazer outro capítulo para esta história. Mas eu fiquei inspirada, e senti que haviam algumas coisas a explicar (como porquê a Ginny pode andar à luz do Sol) por isso aqui está a segunda parte. Isto é tudo para a história inteira, e o final não deverá ser triste.

**N/T:** Bom, infelizmente acaba aqui a fic. Se quiserem mais, é fácil: peçam à Mocha! Muito obrigada às pessoas que resenharam aqui no ff.net – **Tamires** (ahahhaha você não é a primeira a dizer isso, a maior parte dos D/G adorou o Harry ter morrido *embora eu não perceba porquê*), **Caileach** (espero que você goste deste capítulo!), ***Biba Akizuki* **(pois é, uma vez D/G, D/G para sempre! Não dá para escrever outros shippers ou com o Draco ou com a Ginny! XD) – às que resenharam no fórum do 3V – **Hannah**** Malfoy, ****Vanilla, ****Lisa, **e outras pessoas que eu não lembro o nome **(sorry… =() ****mas cujas reviews foram muito importantes para mim! Obrigada de novo à ****Mocha, à ****Carlinha, à ****Akemi, à ****Sandra e à **Diana**! Thanks a lot! Espero que gostem do capítulo!**

**Capítulo Dois**

**Uma Tentação Vampírica**

Ginny largou a cabeça de Harry, e ele caiu no chão sem vida. Ela olhou para ele, sem culpa ou tristeza na sua cara deslumbrante. Na verdade, ela estava a sorrir, e lambeu uma gota de sangue que estava debaixo do seu lábio inferior.

"Eu fiz-te um favor, Harry," ela sussurrou, os seus olhos a crescerem com uma luz surreal. "Agora nunca mais magoarás nenhuma pobre garota inocente, como aquela que eu costumava ser."

Gargalhando, ela saltou e dançou pelo quarto graciosamente, sentindo uma sensação de energia vinda do sangue que ela tinha consumido. Já não havia nenhuma sede a incomodá-la – ela estava livre, apenas ela e os seus poderes.

Nada podia pará-la! Ela parou de mover-se, franziu a cara, e esforçou o cérebro pelas informações sobre vampiros que ela tinha adquirido nos últimos anos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Primeiro, a luz do sol não podia matá-la. Os vampiros podiam sobreviver à luz do sol, apenas magoava os seus olhos e eles preferiam a noite, onde eles podiam andar por aí, despercebidos. Agora que Ginny estava oficialmente morta, ela não precisava de dormir. A única coisa de que ela precisava era sangue. Só isso.

As cruzes não fariam nada à sua pele. Ela não sabia como esse boato tinha começado, mas com certeza estava longe da verdade.

Só havia uma coisa que podia parar um vampiro – e isso era cortar-lhes a cabeça com um machado. Uma estaca no coração iria somente fazer um buraco no peito. Se eles não usavam o coração, então porquê um buraco nele os faria para de andar como os vivos?

Alguma da alegria de Ginny desapareceu quando ela se lembrou de outra coisa. Os vampiros também precisam de um companheiro. Não alguém para fazer filhos, mas alguém para ser o seu parceiro na caça.

Ginny lutou para se lembrar das suas lições sobre vampiros. Como ela se sentia estúpida de não saber tudo sobre o que ela era!

Nas suas frustrações, os seus olhos pousaram no corpo de Harry. Se alguém entrasse, a apanharia no mesmo quarto com ele e saberia que, de alguma forma, ela o tinha matado. Enquanto esperava que alguém o encontrasse morto, ela procuraria mais sobre a sua espécie.

Ela pegou os seus mantos de cima da mesa e voltou a vesti-los. Depois ela passou cuidadosamente por cima do corpo de Harry, mandou-lhe um último beijo, e fechou a porta firmemente atrás dela.

Primeiro ela precisava de ir à casa de banho ver se ela estava limpa de sangue. Quando encontrou apenas algumas gotas na sua blusa debaixo dos mantos, ela limpou-as rapidamente, depois correu para o café da manhã. Ela precisava de dizer algo a Ron e a Hermione para que eles não dissessem que ela tinha sido a última a estar com Harry.

"Onde está Harry?" Hermione perguntou suspeitamente enquanto Ginny se sentava no seu lugar habitual.

Ginny pôs uma cara de magoada. "Eu não sei" ela disse calmamente, adicionando uma fungadela para dar efeito. "Nós discutimos e ele saiu para algum lado…"

"Bem, suponho que ele precise de algum tempo para acalmar" Ron disse desinteressadamente, pondo ovos na boca. "Ele deve estar a vir."

Hermione abanou a cabeça, mais ainda parecia confusa.

Ginny não comeu nada. A visão da comida revoltava-a. Mas ela não fazia mais nada senão reparar em pescoços. Parecia que os seus olhos eram atraídos como imãs para as gargantas das pessoas da sua mesa, e ela tinha uma vontade enorme de os agarrar pela cabeça e mordê-los. Surpreendentemente, o sangue de Harry parecia ser pouco e ela estava a começar a ficar com sede de novo.

Depois, ela desculpou-se. Visto que era Sábado, ainda bem, ela não tinha de estar em nenhum lado, por isso ela foi diretamente para a biblioteca. Enquanto a bibliotecária estava ocupada a ralhar com alunos do primeiro ano por serem muito barulhentos, Ginny escapuliu-se para a Seção Restrita e agarrou o primeiro livro de vampiros que ela viu. Depois correu para uma mesa para se sentar e ler, tudo sem ter sido notada.

Ela deu uma vista de olhos pelo índice e depois passou para o capítulo chamado **_Vampiros e os seus companheiros__. _Ela leu rapidamente o início:**

_Ninguém sabe bem porquê, mas os vampiros precisam de um companheiro antes de chegarem aos dezessete anos. Se alguém for feito vampiro depois dessa idade, então eles têm um ano para encontrar alguém do sexo oposto no qual "iniciar". A função deste companheiro não é produzir crianças, já que os vampiros não estão vivos e não podem produzir uma forma de vida, mas sim para sempre terem um parceiro. Alguns pesquisadores acham que isto é porque, lá no fundo, os vampiros são solitários e não gostam da ideia de viver a eternidade sozinhos. Outros não têm a certeza. Mas de qualquer maneira, se um vampiro não tiver um companheiro até aos dezassete anos, eles murcham e morrem. É um fato, apesar de inexplicável, provado.___

_Há um porém quando um vampiro encontra um companheiro: a vítima tem de estar disposta a fazê-lo. Se elas não quiserem, então é impossível se tornarem em vampiros. Infelizmente, o vampiro matá-los-á se eles não aceitarem, mas estar morto é melhor do que ficar na Terra para sempre e caçar os vivos.___

Ginny fechou o livro ruidosamente, aquilo era tudo que ela precisava de saber.

Ela ia fazer dezassete anos nesse verão. Então ela tinha tempo… mas quem ela iria escolher para ser seu companheiro? Melhor ainda, estaria ele disposto? Ninguém que ela conhecia queria ser um vampiro. Talvez se ela tivesse sabido disso mais cedo, podia ter tornado o Harry no seu companheiro… mas agora já era demasiado tarde.

Ginny pensou rapidamente em todos os rapazes que conhecia. A maior parte eram demasiado bons – ficariam horrorizados perante a ideia de sobreviver de sangue humano. Ora, há vinte e quatro horas atrás ela estaria revoltada com isso. Aquele homem que a fez no que ela era… ele tinha sido esperto. Ele tinha se aproveitado dela e feito com que ela estivesse disposta, apesar de que ela não sabia a que é que estava disposta. 

Ela podia seduzir alguns rapazes, mas como ela seria calma e graciosa para lhes perguntar se eles queriam ser vampiros? Todo o tipo de frases passaram pela sua mente, e ela pensou em pô-los na mesma situação em que ela tinha estado na noite anterior. Mas não havia jeito – a única maneira de os fazer querer era perguntar-lhes diretamente se eles queriam tornar-se vampiros. Ela precisava de encontrar alguém que quisesse ser um.

_Porque é que aquele homem não me tornou companheira dele na noite passada? _Ginny pensou, zangada. Mas a resposta era simples – ele provavelmente já tinha uma. Talvez ele só estivesse sempre a tornar garotas vulneráveis em vampiros quando ele na verdade não precisava delas. Ele provavelmente só o fez para se divertir.

É claro, ela tinha alguns meses. Ela podia esperar e ver se a sorte estava do lado dela e lhe trazia um homem que estivesse disposto a tornar-se num vampiro, ou que seria fácil aproveitar-se dele e convencê-lo da vida maravilhosa que ele podia ter ao lado dela.

Nesse momento, um movimento no canto do seu olho chamou-lhe a atenção. Ela olhou, vendo Draco Malfoy sentar-se a três mesas dela, completamente absorvido nos seus livros e sem sequer olhar para ela.

Um sorriso lento espalhou-se pela sua cara. Ele era bonito, talvez mais ainda do que Harry. Ele tinha cabelo fino e louro branco que estava constantemente a cair para os seus olhos cinzentos e frios. E era um pouco mais musculado que Harry, e também mais alto.

_Draco Malfoy_, ela pensou cuidadosamente. _O pai dele é um Devorador da Morte… ele provavelmente vai ter de se tornar um quando ficar mais velho. Ora **aí está** uma situação da qual me posso aproveitar**.**_

Ginny levantou-se. _Além disso, ela disse para si mesma, __ele parece o tipo de pessoa que quereria tornar-se um vampiro só pelo inferno da coisa, não parece?___

Filch encontrou o corpo de Harry mais tarde nessa noite. Pela altura do café da manhã já toda a gente sabia – o Menino-que-Sobreviveu estava agora morto.

Quase todos os Gryffindors estavam tristes, mas a cara de Hermione e de Ron quase fizeram Ginny sentir-se culpada pelo que tinha feito.

Quase.

Haviam muitos rumores andando pela escola de como ele tinha morrido. Ginny ouviu pessoas sussurrarem que Voldemort tinha passado pelas defesas de Dumbledore e que o tinha assassinado. Finalmente, ao almoço, Dumbledore anunciou que Harry tinha sido morto por um vampiro.

"Um **vampiro**?" Ron sussurrou, os seus olhos vermelhos por ter chorado todo o dia. "O Harry pode sobreviver ao maior feiticeiro de todos várias vezes, mas é morto por um **vampiro?"**

Hermione limitou-se a baixar a cabeça para a mesa e soluçou.

Ginny sentiu-se chateada de ele ter subestimado o seu poder. Voldemort tinha sex appeal? Não. Os hormônios de Harry tinham sido o seu fim.

Ela teve de se forçar para chorar como toda a gente. Na Segunda-feira as aulas foram canceladas e houve um enorme funeral nos campos ao pé do lago. Era um dia frio e triste com nuvens escuras, e estava a chuviscar. Por cima do barulho dos trovões toda a gente podia ouvir Hagrid a chorar incrivelmente alto, assoando o nariz de uma maneira parecida com o barulho de uma trompa. 

Toda a gente à sua volta estava demasiado envolvida na sua miséria para reparar nela. Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas e estava contente pela chuva, pois assim ninguém poderia dizer se ela estava a chorar ou não.

_Esta é a altura perfeita para seduzir Draco até ao castelo_, ela pensou. _Ninguém estará lá. Teremos os dormitórios só para nós por pelo menos uma hora, e eu só preciso desse tempo.___

Ela procurou rapidamente pelo seu cabelo prateado, ficando em pontas dos pés para ver por cima da cabeça das pessoas. Finalmente, ela o encontrou, mesmo ele tenho um capuz por cima do cabelo e estando um pouco afastado dos Slytherins. Ginny não podia ler a expressão dele mas era óbvio de que ele estava mais chocado do que triste.

Tentando cobrir o seu sorriso, Ginny deslizou para trás da multidão e deu a volta para chegar até ele. Dumbledore estava a fazer um discurso sobre Harry agora, e ela estava um pouco contente pelo choro barulhento de Hagrid.

Ginny puxou a manga de Draco. "Draco," ela sussurrou.

Ele virou-se e viu-a, os seus olhos cinzentos aumentando um pouco pela surpresa. "Weasley?" ele falou arrastadamente, desinteressado. "Desde quando tens permissão para me chamares pelo primeiro nome?"

Ginny sorriu sedutoramente. "Desde agora," ela sussurrou. "Anda lá, está um gelo aqui fora." Ela estava a mentir – o frio não a incomodava minimamente. "Vem para dentro e aquece-te comigo."

"Tu queres perder o funeral do teu amado Potter?" ele perguntou, um pouco mais surpreendido do que antes. "Eu estava à espera de que estivesses a chorar mais alto do que o idiota do Hagrid neste momento."

"Oh, estás a tentar dizer-me que preferes ficar aqui e ouvir todas as grandes coisas que Harry fez?" Ginny interrompeu, sabendo que aquilo o faria ir com ela.

Ele pestanejou. "Estás a brincar? Eu preferia ir para dentro **contigo do que ficar cá fora e ouvir esta merda."**

"Então anda **lá**."

Segurando-o pela cintura, ela conduziu-o para fora da multidão. Ninguém sequer notou que eles estavam a escapar-se para o castelo. Quando eles estavam lá dentro, Ginny sacudiu calmamente a chuva do seu manto.

"Odeio estar molhada, tu não?" ela perguntou, sacudindo o cabelo. Ela quase riu de prazer quando o viu pelo canto do olho a olhar para o corpo dela. Ela tinha escolhido propositadamente o manto mais justo que ela tinha encontrado e que mostraria todas as curvas que tinha, para provar de que já não era uma criança.

"Tenho um pressentimento," ele disse, soando aborrecido e um pouco impaciente ao mesmo tempo, "que tu me trouxeste aqui por uma razão. Não acho que querias salvar-me de ouvir todas as bênçãos que o Potter trouxe ao mundo, pois não?"

Ela sorriu-lhe. "Muito bem, Draco," ela disse.

"Não me trates -" ele começou, cerrando os dentes.

"Vem," ela disse, dando-lhe a mão. "Vamos para o meu dormitório. Ou preferes o teu?"

Draco olhou para ela por um instante antes de levar a mão para trás. "Okay, o que está a acontecer, Weasley? Primeiro queres faltar ao funeral do Potter, e agora queres que eu vá para o teu dormitório? Isto é algum gênero de conspiração, não é? O quê, pensas que nasci ontem? Não vou cair nessa."

Ginny franziu as sobrancelhas. Isto ia ser mais difícil do que ela esperava. Harry tinha sido tão simples, mas Draco ia ser um desafio.

"Não existe nenhuma 'conspiração'," ela ronronou, encostando o corpo contra o dele. "Eu apenas te quero. Demorei um pouco a percebê-lo… mas eu quero. Visto que toda a gente está fora para o funeral do Harry teremos a escola toda só para nós."

Ginny podia ter jurado que tinha visto algo parecido com desejo nos seus olhos cor de tempestade antes de ele a afastar. "Muitas garotas me querem, Weasley. Isso não quer dizer que eu as queira."

_Maldição!_ ela pensou. _Isto se calhar vai demorar mais do que uma hora!_

Então ela foi direto ao assunto. Agarrando a parte da frente do seu manto ela pressionou os seus lábios firmemente contra os dele. Ela sentiu que ele queria tirar-lhe as mãos do seu manto, mas ela agarrou-os com mais força. Ele não respondeu ao beijo, mas ele também não a afastou. Ainda assim, Ginny sentiu prazer no calor dos seus lábios, e ela deu o seu melhor para os abrir com a língua.

Finalmente, ele deixou de tentar que ela parasse de o beijar. Levou um segundo ou dois para que ele começasse a corresponder ao beijo, as suas mãos indo para a cintura dela e a puxá-la para mais perto.

Ginny sorriu e beijou-o com mais força. O beijo dele era igualmente feroz, e ele não fez nada quando ela o empurrou contra a parede. Ela podia sentir o coração dele a bater, e o som deixava-a louca, sabendo que havia sangue circulando nas suas veias naquele preciso momento. Ela não tinha comido desde a morte de Harry – ela estava quase a morrer de fome. A sua boca deixou os lábios dele e começou a beijá-lo no queixo, em direção ao pescoço. Ela podia sentir a sua pulsação debaixo dos seus lábios e os seus dentes cresceram. Ela precisava de sangue – **agora**.

No momento em que ela ia espetar os dentes no seu pescoço, ele disse: "Espera."

O som da sua voz despertou-a do seu transe. Ela fechou a boca e afastou a cabeça, agradecida por ele a ter parado. Ela ainda não o tinha feito querer ser um vampiro – ela acabaria por matar o seu potencial companheiro.

Ela deu um passo para trás, tentando tirar a idéia do sangue dela da sua cabeça para que os seus dentes voltassem ao normal.

"Devíamos acabar isto no dormitório," Draco disse.

Ela abanou a cabeça. "O meu," ela disse apenas, assegurando-se de que o seu lábio superior escondia os seus dentes afiados.

Era estranho ver o Salão Comum vazio, mas Ginny estava tão concentrada em levar Draco para o seu dormitório que não prestou muita atenção nisso. Logo depois de ter fechado a porta atrás deles ela virou-se e começou a beijar Draco de novo. Desta vez ele correspondeu instantaneamente. 

Eles andaram até que as pernas de Ginny tocaram numa cama – cama de quem, não sabia, mas isso não importava. Draco empurrou-a para a cama, ficando em cima dela. Ele segurou os seus quadris e começou a beijá-la no pescoço e no peito.

"Nada virá disto, Weasley," ele disse, um pouco sem fôlego.

Ginny sorriu para o teto. "Claro que não, Draco."

_Agora_, uma voz na sua cabeça disse. _Ele vai estar disposto agora._

Com uma súbita onda de energia, Ginny virou-os, de maneira que agora era ela quem estava por cima, segurando os pulsos dele contra a cama. Ele olhou para ela, os seus olhos abertos. "Donde é que isso veio, Weasley?" ele disse com sarcasmo.

"Draco, vou fazer-te uma pergunta," ela disse suavemente, mantendo os olhos colados aos dele. Se ela olhasse para baixo, para a sua garganta, ela sabia que os seus dentes voltariam a crescer, e ela não queria isso ainda. "Tu nunca gostaste do Harry, pois não?"

Ele olhou-a por um momento, não estava à espera de um interrogatório. "É claro que não. O maldito tinha tudo quando ele praticamente não fazia nada. Tinha a sorte do seu lado e toda a gente pensava que ele era um grande herói. Por que havia eu de gostar dele?"

"Então não te importaste de eu o ter matado," ela disse, sorrindo lenta e ironicamente. 

"O quê? Tu mataste Harry Potter? Weasley, eu não sou parvo. Eles disseram que tinha sido um vampiro a matá-lo."

Ginny permitiu-se de pensar no seu sangue, os seus olhos andaram até ao seu pescoço, e podia sentir os seus dentes crescerem. Ainda sorrindo, ela voltou o olhar para encontrar o dele, e viu as suas pupilas dilatarem de espanto, apesar de ele estar a sorrir sarcasticamente.

"Bem, nunca teria pensado que eras tu," ele disse. "Sempre pensei que tivesses uma grande consciência, sem mencionar que eu achava que tu amavas o Potter mais que tudo."

Ginny inclinou-se e passou a língua pela garganta dele. "Não falemos de Harry," ela disse roucamente. "É de ti que eu quero falar."

"De mim?" Ela sentiu-o mexer-se um pouco debaixo dela. "O que é que eu tenho?" 

"Preciso de um companheiro, Draco" ela disse, levantando a cabeça para que pudesse olhar de novo para ele. "Ser um vampiro é maravilhoso. Tens todo o poder do mundo. És quase invencível. E o sangue… oh, Draco, essa é a melhor parte." 

Ele manteu a sua expressão ilegível, mas ela viu conflito nos seus olhos. "Tu queres tornar-me num vampiro," ele disse simplesmente. 

"Correto," ela sussurrou, passando os lábios pelo queixo dele. "Senão, terei de te matar. Como fiz com o Harry. E eu sentirei tanto – não, mais - prazer em matar-te do que quando o matei." 

Isso atingiu-o. Ele começou a sacudir-se debaixo dela, tentando tirá-la de cima dele. Mas ela apenas ria, apreciando as suas tentativas de se libertar.

"Merda, Weasley, sai de cima de **mim**!" ele gritou, finalmente ficando quieto.

"Não vale a pena falares, Draco," ela disse docemente. "Eu sairia de bom grado de cima de ti se disseres que te vais tornar um vampiro comigo."

"Está bem. Está bem, podes tornar-me num vampiro. Agora sai de cima de mim."

Ginny não se mexeu. Ele disse-o, mas será que isso significava que ele queria? Será que a vítima tinha de mais estar disposta do que apenas dizer alguma coisa? Ela podia ver que ele não sentia o que dizia. Para se assegurar, ele teria que tentar e convencê-lo.

Ela inclinou-se para baixo e beijou-o outra vez. Ele manteve os seus lábios bem fechados, e ela sentiu-o fechar as mãos. Ela continuou a beijá-lo, tentando desesperadamente obter algum tipo de resposta. Finalmente, depois de um minuto, a sua boca diminuiu a resistência, ainda assim ele não correspondia. Ela podia sentir a sua pele a aquecer debaixo dela, podia dizer que havia uma luta a decorrer na sua cabeça para resistir e para simplesmente não desistir e beijá-la de volta. Porque é que ele era tão difícil de conquistar?

_Estamos a ficar sem tempo,_ Ginny pensou. _Foda-se__, Draco, corresponde o meu beijo!_

Como se tivesse ouvido a sua ordem, ele finalmente começou a mover os lábios. O beijo era profundo, cheio de calor e paixão, e Ginny encontrou-se relutante em afastar-se e fazer com que ele estivesse disposto de novo. Mas ela tinha de o fazer, pois o funeral estaria quase a acabar ou alguém notaria que ela não estava lá. Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para Draco, que mantinha os olhos bem fechados.

"Vá, Weasley, fá-lo," ele disse, virando a cabeça para o lado para expor o seu pescoço. "Rápido."

Ela não precisava que lho dissessem duas vezes. Ele estava disposto, isso era óbvio. Mais uma vez ela baixou a cabeça e espetou os dentes na carne macia do seu pescoço. Os seus músculos contraíram-se debaixo dela por causa da dor, mas ele não fez um barulho. Depois de alguns minutos ele desmaiou.

Ginny não tinha a certeza como ela distinguia matar alguém de torná-lo um vampiro. Ela apenas o fez. Era instinto. Quando ela finalmente acabou, ela retirou as mãos dos punhos dele e sentou-se. Ele estava inconsciente, e estaria por algum tempo. Mas a suave subida e descida do seu peito mostrou a Ginny que ela tinha conseguido o que queria. 

E ela finalmente sentiu algo sem ser um poder cruel. Ela sentiu algo que tinha experimentado quando era humana. Era uma emoção suave... ela não podia dizer muito bem, mas era uma mistura entre compaixão e amor.

~*~

Draco acordou mais ou menos cinco horas, ainda no dormitório feminino do sexto ano dos Gryffindor. Ele agora estava na cama de Ginny, e ela tinha se assegurado que as cortinas ficavam fechadas enquanto ela voltava ao funeral.

Mas ela estava sentada ao seu lado quando ele abriu os seus olhos e ela foi a primeira coisa que ele viu. Ela sorriu-lhe gentilmente, e não havia apenas frio nos seus olhos castanho-escuro. 

"Resultou?" ele falou roucamente, a sua voz grossa pelo sono.

"Sim," ela disse, e beijou-o suavemente nos lábios. "Resultou."

E de repente, ser um vampiro não parecia tão mau. Ao menos ele teria Ginny Weasley ao seu lado para o resto da eternidade.

**N/A:** Pronto, agora eles podem adotar crianças e torná-los em vampirinhos e ter uma grande família vampira! Yay!! Draco e Ginny forever!


End file.
